Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a memory testing system.
Description of the Related Art
Memory devices typically store large amounts of data and are able to retrieve the data upon request. As modern memory devices include more storage and are expected to return data at a faster and faster rate, designs for the memory devices become more complex. Complex memory devices may be difficult to fabricate correctly. Additionally, complex memory devices may be more prone to failure during operation. Thus, memory devices may operate incorrectly.
A memory device may be tested (e.g., by a manufacturer) to determine whether the memory device correctly stores and retrieves data. One mechanism that may be used to test the memory device is a built in self-test (BIST). A BIST may enable the memory device to perform tests on itself to verify some or all of the internal functionality of the memory device. Some companies provide commercial BIST designs. Commercial BIST designs may be able to verify a set of functions of the memory device.